


Entropy

by slightlybatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, James Potter Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlybatty/pseuds/slightlybatty
Summary: As antimony is to the unsuspecting cauldron, young Harry Potter is the catalyst for the rapid destabilization of his own life.James Potter picks himself out of the wreckage, the unformed tar schoolchildren scrub during detentions, and begins to mold himself into something new.





	Entropy

A man lays prone in his living room. He groans, and shifts minutely.

Carefully, he pushes himself up. He had dived off to the side, and pretended to be dead, with his limbs in disarray, as if he were a rag doll.

The man got to his feet, brushing white plaster dust off of his jeans while surveying the remains of his home. An ache on the back of his head, along with some careful prodding, leads him to spot the large piece of brick wall that had knocked him out. An ache in his heart along with strained ears leads him to believe his family dead.

The house now had a very open floor plan, the furniture strewn about and gathered on the edges, along with the door blown to bits and the roof sporting several ragged skylights, letting the new November dawn highlight the dust still floating through the air.

The man ran a hand through his hair, then shook it out; dust puffed out in a large cloud, and he grimaced. He saw his wand in the corner of the room, a little worse for wear, but still useable. He carefully positioned it behind his head and muttered a healing spell, sighing in relief when he felt it take hold.

He took a deep breath. He figured he must still be in shock, for he hadn't completely broken down at the thought of his family, all of them, gone. His gaze was drawn to the staircase, and to the nursery above it.

Slowly, the man made his way up the stairs, to the end of the hall, to the open nursery door and the hole in the roof. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the prone from of his love on the floor, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the empty crib his son had been in.

He took another breath and knelt by his wife, pulling her head into his lap. Her eyes were open, unseeing and dull, her lips parted. With a light touch, he closed her eyes. He brushed the hair out if her face for the last time, and pressed a kiss to her cool forehead. A few tears slipped down his cheek as he arranged her to be more calm; instead of a marionette with its strings cut, she was curled into herself, almost like she was just having a nap.

He slipped the wand from behind his ear, twirling it between his fingers.

"Accio Lily's wand," he whispered; the willow branch rolled from underneath the little dresser, hopping into his hand with a gentle flutter. He tucked it between her unfeeling hands, and steadied himself: he had always been good at transfiguration, but he needed to be especially careful.

He slowly waved his wand over her body, and before he could second-guess himself, began to concentrate. _Small and round, small and round, sturdy, strong, and safe. Small and round, small and round, sturdy, strong, and safe._

As he felt his magic flow back, he opened the eyes he hadn't realized were closed. On the plush nursery carpet lay a heavy golden ring, a faceted emerald embedded in the top. More tears escaped as he reverently slipped the ring over his finger, snug against his wedding band. After a beat, he applied the strongest sticking charm he could; he didn't want to be so careless as to loose her.

Rubbing at his eyes and taking in the empty crib, he began the search for the body of his son.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> here be the prologue. comment, like, subscribe, and don't forget to click the bell. 
> 
> what am i saying, this isn't youtube. ha ha. 
> 
>  
> 
> please interact w me.


End file.
